


Jealousy is a Monster

by greeny1710



Series: Reported for Duty [3]
Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, slight angst, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Sometimes watching the person you’re meant to love fall all over your brother brought out emotions you didn’t otherwise want





	Jealousy is a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb stupid little fic that made me laugh and I had fun writing it. Hmu if you have any other prompts you want me to fill with the RFD Characters❤️  
> This almost feels like a mandatory fic that has to be filled for EVERY ship lol  
> Hope you enjoy❤️
> 
> This is set around 6 months or so after RFD ended :)
> 
> Quick fresher on who the OMC’s are:   
> Raider is a 26 year old psychopath who works for the British government  
> Finley is their 6 year old son :)

Watching Raider throw his head back in laughter definitely didn’t feel like a punch in the gut. No, it definitely didn’t feel like a stabbing when his husband fell forwards, his shoulder still shaking and mirth dancing through his eyes, and straight into the lap of Deckard. Owen watched as Raider twisted from where he was laying, instead turning to lay on his back with his head in Deckard’s lap, his hands outstretched above him as he told some story. 

Raider didn’t laugh a lot, and he certainly didn’t giggle in the way he currently was. _Raider didn’t laugh_ , it just wasn’t in his nature to laugh without it being a psychopathic cause. And Deckard had been the one to get him to laugh. 

“Stick a flat cap on you and you’re a little Tommy Shelby,” Deckard told Raider, causing him to erupt in laughter again as he crumpled into a ball. 

Owen stared and took another sip of his beer as he watched Raider laugh, Deckard staring down at him with a fondness in his eyes. 

“Anyone would think you’re jealous.”

Owen looked up towards the source of the voice. It was Luke Hobbs, Deckard’s current ‘thing’ and one of Owen’s current ‘enemies’. 

“I’m not jealous,” Owen muttered, glaring at Luke.

“Jealousy is written across your damn face, Shaw.”

“Fuck off, Hobbs. You don’t know shit.”

Hobbs laughed and walked off, causing Owen to glare again at him. Sipping his beer, Owen dwelled in his own thoughts, staring over at Raider who at this point was basically on Deckard’s lap. He watched as Deckard slid his fingers through Raider’s hair, untangling the knots in his blonde hair and running his finger over a scar behind his left ear. Owen simply rolled his eyes and dropped his beer bottle onto the floor, before standing up and walking off. He felt Raider’s eyes on him as he left, but chose to ignore it. 

Owen walked down the stairs from the roof and into the hallway of bedrooms. Raider had put their kid, Finley, to bed earlier, whilst the rest of the family had continued having their little social get together upstairs. He wasn’t sure which room Finley was in, so Owen peaked in every room he went past, and of course it had to be the second to last room he looked in to find his son, wrapped up in a blanket with a stuffed dinosaur held tightly in one arm. Finley was fast asleep, his left arm tightly secured around the dinosaur and his right thrown up over his head with his mouth slightly open. He looked identical to Raider. 

Gently Owen padded over to him and lifted the bundle into his arms, the blue blanket and dinosaur coming with him. Finley never stirred once, only furrowed closer into Owen’s neck, his messy blonde hair tickling the underside of his jaw. With Finley held tightly against him, Owen walked back out of the room and continued on his journey down the stairs. 

They were staying in LA, at a ‘friends’ house after Owen and Deckard had returned the man’s child to him. And now, the party was coming to a close but Raider didn’t seem to care. Owen doubted Raider had even noticed he had even left. He walked down the stairs, going down flight after flight, and walked out to the car he, Raider and Finley arrived in.

Finley was placed into his car seat and buckled in tightly, the blanket readjusted over his small frame and his head falling against the red padding of the seat. Carefully the door of the Aston Martin was shut and Owen walked round to the front to slide into the driver’s seat. The engine started up with a dull roar and Owen eased the car into gear before pulling out and into the last evening LA traffic, thankful that all the alcohol he’d had was half a beer. 

The quiet drive back to the apartment left Owen alone with his thoughts. He knew nothing would happen between Raider and Deckard, there was more of an age gap between those two than there already was between Owen and Raider. But Deckard had always been the one to make him laugh, Deckard had always been able to get Raider to stop being psychotic and Deckard had been the one to ensure Raider’s absolute freedom from a CIA Blacksite when he was 17. It always came back to Deckard.

Eventually he pulled up to the apartment block and after parking and taking Finley, who was still dead to the world asleep, inside, Owen locked up and dropped the little boy into what was normally his and Raider’s bed. 

“Night kiddo,” Owen brushed a kiss onto his forehead and left Finley to fidget into a comfy position.

One arm was thrown up above his head and the other stretched out towards something, his dinosaur clutched tightly still. He looked just like Raider, Owen thought, he slept exactly like Raider did when he was exhausted. Owen stepped away from the bed and pulled his shoes, socks and jeans off, hung his jacket over a chair in the room and slid in, careful not to jostle Finley next to him. Without Raider sprawling his lithe body across the mattress, it was weird having Finley there, with no Raider to barricade him in the other side. He watched Finley momentarily, before settling done and letting his eyes drop shut.

—————

Light shone through the blind, piercing his eyes when Owen managed to wake up. He looked across the bed and Finley was still asleep, so he climbed out as carefully as he could and still dressed in boxers and a t-shirt from the night before, left the bedroom with all intents of making breakfast for the kid. 

“So sleeping beauty woke up,” Raider murmured from where he was sat on top of a kitchen counter. A mug of coffee was next to him, a cigarette in one hand and the other holding his phone. Something was cooking on the stove next to him and there was coffee and apple juice set out. 

“The keys were in the front door, you better not tell me you picked the lock again.”

“Alright I won’t say anything then. Just wanted to drop in before my meeting and ask why the fuck you left last night with my kid and never thought to mention it,” Raider bit back.

“Because you were too busy getting drunk and falling all over Deckard, thought I’d leave you to it,” Owen responded, the response clipped and bitter. 

When Raider didn’t immediately respond, Owen looked over his shoulder and saw Raider sat with a look of shock on his face as his shoulders shook. Thankfully he’d had the good mind to put down his phone and that stupid cigarette.

“What?”

“You’re fucking jealous, oh my god, this is beautiful. You’re jealous of me and your brother!” Raider laughed, nearly falling off the counter as he pitched forward, holding his stomach as he laughed.

Owen simply glared and bit out,

“I’m not fucking jealous!”

Raider simply laughed harder, which caused him to then fall off the counter and onto the floor. Normally Owen would’ve immediately pulled Raider up and checked he was okay, but he was too busy giggling on the floor and Owen was still angry. Instead he rolled his eyes, picked up his coffee and the apple juice for Finley, and walked back through to the bedroom. Still, he could hear Raider laughing, probably still curled up on the floor.

Eventually, the laughing subsided and he heard the sound of Raider making his way to the bedroom. Finley had, somehow, slept through Raider laughing, and so when Raider saw the little boy still asleep he slid in next to Owen and pressed his lips to the cheek. They were still shaking slightly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. But honestly, you have nothing to worry about. Decks is like a brother to me, you know that. There’s nothing there, other than a lot of alcohol and some bad life choices,” Raider told him, speaking softly but with a slight shake to his voice.

“You don’t laugh,” Owen murmured, “You don’t laugh like you did with Decks, and suddenly you’re all over him and laughing your head off.”

He felt Raider shake his head beside him, probably in disbelief and trying not to laugh again.

“You’re right, I don’t. Doesn’t mean I don’t laugh around you, and I don’t laugh when Fin does something stupid, but alcohol loosens everything up. My fucking brain just shuts down and for once, I can be normal. I can feel things, Owen, and it’s weird. But it doesn’t mean I don’t know how to access emotion sober. It’s just easier.”

“I don’t want it easier, Rai, I want you to be you.”

“Oi, shut up. Some people are tryna sleep here,” a small voice interjected, causing Raider and Owen to look across and see Finley glaring out of one eye under the blankets and dinosaur he had smushed around his face.

And when Raider started laughing, Owen just smiled. 

Raider may be right, he may not laugh all the time, but somehow, these little moments, the moments that are most special, the moments of laughter are more meaningful.

Maybe he’ll still fight Deckard though. It’s okay to still pretend to be angry for a bit, Deckard needs to learn to keep his hands and his alcohol to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Leave a comment, a kudos, idk leave some magic in the comments if you want.
> 
> If you see anything that needs correcting just drop a comment and i’ll get it fixed
> 
> Hmu on tumblr: moriarty009
> 
> Prompt 3: I’m not jealous


End file.
